Spies and Yakuza
by XxBloodandButterfliesxX
Summary: Sakuno Ryuzaki, aged 15, is the rising star of Osakada Spy Agencies. Her latest mission? Seduce Ryoma Echizen, the rookie of the Seishun Yakuza. And if all else fails, eliminate him.


**New Story yay~!**

**I'm trying to change my writing style because its horrid.**

**This one is gonna be Ryosaku. Because that's my OTP and DID ANYBODY READ RYOSAKU DATE IN THE NEW PRINCE OF TENNIS LIKE LALALA AMAZING.**

**BUT RYOMA NUUUUU HE'S THE ENEMYYYYYY**

**But anyway~**

**Summary: Sakuno Ryuzaki, aged 15, is the rising star of Osakada Spy Agencies. Her latest mission? Seduce Ryoma Echizen, the rookie of the Seishun Yakuza. And if all else fails, eliminate him.**

**Rating: T, because badass Ryoma and guns**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.**

**xXx**

Osakada Spy Agencies was _the_ top of the spy industry. They have academies worldwide, in France, America and Germany. Their main branch is located in Tokyo, Japan. The founding family, the Osakadas, were prominent spies in their day. Alas, they retired to raise a family. Not much is known about their private life, being spies and all. Many rumors circulate around the family.

"I heard they have a daughter that is a pro sniper!"

"They have a son that can assemble a gun in 15 seconds!"

"All of their children were taught how to hack in preschool!"

"I wonder what their life is like..."

Among the many famous names in the spy industry, Ryuzaki Sakuno is a star. She graduated from the Osakada Spy Academy in Paris at the young age of 13. After moving to Japan to reunite with her grandmother, she began covert operations in the dark criminal world. Now 16, she attends Seishun Gakuen under an alias alongside Osakada Tomoka, the heiress of Osakada Spy Agencies.

"She's a super rookie!"

"Has she ever failed a mission?"

"I heard she's a real cutie and models for Vogue."

"I wonder what she's like..."

**xXx**

"Ohayo, Saku-chan~!" Tomoka Osakada called, wavy brown hair bouncing up and down.

"Ah, Tomo-chan..." Ryuzaki Sakuno turned, two long braids swishing around her.

"How are you? I heard that last mission was a really hard shot."

"It was... I nearly missed the target." Sakuno said, "But how about you? You hacked a seriously big evil company."

Tomoka wiped her eyes, "Yeah, I hacked for about 6 hours straight last night."

Sakuno gasped. "You need sleep! Why are you coming to school?"

"Because I need to improve my English grade and there's a test today."

"Eh, there is?!" Sakuno asked.

"You know English perfectly so you'll be fine." Tomoka sighed. "I missed the last test due to a mission."

"Oh..."

They spent the rest of the walk to school chatting about missions and the latest makeup products and cute idols. It might seem the slightest bit silly but this was their period of normalcy. A period in which they could act like completely normal teenage girls. The fall season was chilly and the pair hurried to get to the warm hallways of Seigaku.

"I'll see you later, Sakuno."

"Don't forget, it's Sakura now, Tomoko-chan."

"Ah, of course."

**xXx**

The Seishun Yakuza, notorious among the citizens of Japan, weren't exactly typical gangsters. Their name itself was enough to scare your average courageous man.. Their crimes weren't reckless, like robbing banks and such. One might scoff that they had no need to rob banks as they were far more elite. They masterminded absolutely brilliant schemes, all for the fun of it. The Seishun broke into a maximum security prison, and graffitied the walls of a prison cell. (The occupant of the cell in question was a man that had offended the gang in the past.) Of course no one could prove they did it but a giant S with three triangles framing it was their symbol.

And seeing it in neon with meticulous spray-painted signatures was quite frightening.

If you were to go to a member of the gang and ask, who was their most promising newbie? There would be no hesitation in the answer.

Echizen Ryoma, recently returning from America, was most definitely promising. He had come back when he was a first-year in middle school and quickly rose in the ranks of the Seishun. With his cocky attitude and love of Ponta, Ryoma Echizen was one to be feared.

He attends Seishun Gakuen, where he amassed quite a number of fangirls. Oshiro Tomoko was, in fact, the president of the Ryoma-sama fan club.

Yes, he had a recognized bloody fan club.

The all famed Echizen Ryoma-sama was also late for school.

"Crap..." Ryoma mumbled around the toast in his mouth. He ran towards the building of Seigaku, dark uniform jacket flapping in the fall air. The reason he was late? A task had been assigned to him last night and that goddamned captain of his told him to complete it by 3am.

Thus, he stayed up until 3am, formulating a letter to a gang in America. It wasn't his fault he was the best at English in the Seishun. The letter was a formality; It said that with great regret, the Seishun will not be able to attend a party in Chicago. In actual terms, everybody in the gang was too lazy to get up and pack and fly to America and really it sounded like a lot of work on their behalf.

He barely made it to his desk before the bell rang.

"Good morning, Ryoma-kun." Said his seatmate, Ryuu Sakura.

He nodded at her. Ryuu Sakura was a presence in his life. Not an extremely important one, like say his captain or his best friend. But she wasn't of minor importance, no far from it.

She woke him up for lunch everyday and also for the end of the school day and any important announcements. Since he slept through basically the entire day, this was crucial.

Ryoma rested his head on his desk. He faintly heard an "Oyasumi, Ryoma-kun." before drifting off into dreamland.

After what seemed like two minutes, he was being nudged awake by Ryuu.

"Wake up, Ryoma-kun."

She giggled as he stretched and yawned like a cat.

The loud one burst into the room. "SAKURA-CHAN! COME ON IT'S LUNCH TIME!"

"Coming, Tomoko-chan!"

She waved at Ryoma before leaving the room.

"Oi, Echizen." A tall second year with bright purple eyes poked his head in.

"Momo-senpai..."

"Come on, it's lunch. Buchou wants to see you on the roof."

"Do I fucking have to?" Ryoma complained.

Momo threw his head back and laughed. "Of course. Now hurry up, I need to eat too, you know."

"Momo-senpai... You could eat everything they sell at the student store and still be hungry."

"Shut up, super rookie."

**xXx**

Tomoka beamed at Sakuno and said. "What do you have for lunch? Lemme see." She leaned her head close to Sakuno's ear and murmured. "You're supposed to go to headquarters for a big mission assignment today. Go see my mom."

Sakuno opened up her bento. "Not much, really." And in a quieter voice, "Got it."

"It looks so good~!" ... "It sounded seriously important."

Sakuno just smiled. "I'm up for a challenge."

The other students paid no heed to their conversation, and their chatter soon drifted to other topics.

**xXx**

"Good afternoon, Buchou." Ryoma said casually, drinking from his can of Ponta.

"Ah, Echizen." Tezuka Kunimitsu looked up from the novel he was reading.

Now Tezuka Kunimitsu was not your average yakuza. He was an admirable student, traditional Japanese child, and quite handsome. When it was rumored that _he _was a Yakuza captain, nobody wanted to believe it.

But the gang ring with the Seishun symbol he wore said otherwise.

"Have you heard of Osakada Spy Industries?" He asked.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow, "What about them?"

"You've become quite suddenly popular. They might send someone to eliminate you. It could be anyone, they have quite a few young spies. Yudan Sezu ni Ikou." Tezuka snapped his novel shut to accentuate his point.

"Hn..." Ryoma pondered this for a moment. "I'll be on the lookout for transfer students, strangers getting close to me, the like."

Tezuka nodded. "Good. Dismissed, Echizen."

Ryoma began walking off.

"Oh, and by the way, you've been in long enough. You need to submit your list of people that are off limits."

Once you've been in the yakuza long enough, and it's been determined that you are not a traitor, you can submit a list of people that you do not want to be touched by the yakuza. It typically included the family and maybe close friends or relationship partner if you have that.

Ryoma waved his hand lazily. "Hn, see you later, buchou."

He had his list already, his mom and dad, Nanako, Karupin and the last one was a little iffy.

But you know, fuck it.

The more people that he knew that were safe, the better.

On the paper he wrote, in his sloppily neat handwriting, Ryuu Sakura.

Because why the hell not? He needed her.

He submitted the list to Inui soon after.

**xXx**

Sakuno made her way to Osakada Spy Headquarters, located at the end of a maze of alleys and cleverly masked as a normal office building.

Under the building however, there were about 10 floors of pure spy business.

She smiled at the receptionist and slid a key card through a slot in the elevator.

A mechanical voice spoke, "Good afternoon, Agent Ryuzaki, have a nice day."

The elevator doors opened into a rush of people and phone calls and bustling agents.

Sakuno gradually made her way through the crowd to a different, nicer elevator. The walls were a deep cherry and the buttons were a polished gold. She pressed the one with a 1.

The elevator sank down to the 1st floor, where the big shot's offices resided.

Sakuno knocked on a deep mahogany door.

"Come in," a warm voice said.

She entered. "Ah, Sakuno dear. How are you? Have a seat, and a cup of tea while you're at it."

Sakuno poured a cup of jasmine tea and sat in a plush red chair that matched the rich decor.

"Now, darling. After careful consideration, we've selected you for a very important mission."

Sakuno took a sip of tea.

"You must have heard of the Seishun Yakuza?" After receiving an affirmative nod, Mrs. Osakada continued. "They have a rookie that has been rising in their ranks for the past couple years. This is his picture, his name is Ryoma Echizen."

Sakuno almost spat out her mouthful of tea.

"He goes to my school."

"Yes, your grandmother mentioned that you were acquainted. Here is your mission, seduce this super rookie."

"B-but," Sakuno spluttered. "He's my classmate and _friend _and doesn't even know I'm a spy and-"

"If you cannot handle the initial mission, you are to eliminate him. He's too dangerous to leave unchecked. Many of the young yakuza of the Seishun have taken him under their wing."

"The captain, Tezuka.

The genius, Fuji.

The cat, Kikumaru.

The powerhouse, Kawamura.

The strategist, Inui.

The front, Oishi.

The brute, Kaidoh.

The natural, Momoshiro

And the Prince, Ryoma." With each name came a picture.

"All these men are attending Seishun Gakuen as well." Mrs. Osakada sighed. "You have your work cut out for you."

"You grandmother also mentioned that she would kindly like you to avoid killing him, because she is a longtime friend of his father's, even with their different allegiances."

Sakuno wanted to sigh and slump in the chair. But years at the Paris branch of the Osakada Spy Academy had taught her better. She maintained perfect posture while saying, "I accept the mission."

"Great. Start as soon as possible. Dismissed."

Sakuno bowed and left.

_Ehh?! I can't! But, but it's my mission. BUT ITS RYOMA-KUN! Mou~~_

She exited the building in a rush. The buildings around her blurred as she ran through the familiar maze of alleys.

_I can't kill Ryoma-kun! But, I'll have to seduce him... What the heck does that mean?! _

Sakuno was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize where she was heading.

"Oof," She ran into a person. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!"

"Ryuu." The person said.

"Oh..." _Crap, crap, CRAP. _"Hello, Ryoma-kun."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Running some errands for my grandmother." Sakuno lied. "How about you?"

"I have some yakuza business to take care of." He didn't exactly boast, but Ryoma enjoyed flaunting his prestige.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really." Ryoma replied. "Do you want to come see?"

"Eh, me?!"

"Well... I do need them to see you."

"Um... Why?" Sakuno asked.

"Don't ask questions, Ryuu." Ryoma said. "Just follow."

"Ah.. Hai." Sakuno glanced down at her outfit. She was still in her uniform. "Do I look okay?"

Ryoma glanced at her up and down. "You're fine enough, let's go." He started walking and Sakuno hurried to follow. She actually had no idea where he was taking her so she might as well have been blind.

He led her down a dark alleyway and past shady looking clubs and bars. Any drunken, leering men were met with a wolf stare and a casual flick of the Seishun ring on his finger.

"We're here." He said, stopping in front of a shabby wooden building that looked like it was falling apart.

Sakuno masked her surprise with skill.

He took out the ring and pressed it to the lock on the door. It swung open and revealed that it was at least half a foot thick and the building was not as shabby on the inside as it seemed on the outside.

The walls were black marble and a jade chandelier hung from the ceiling. Muscled men were scattered around the room and there were two elevators on one side of the room.

Sakuno shivered a little and scurried after Ryoma who was walking, no, _strutting _towards the elevators.

"Welcome, Echizen Ryoma-sama." A pretty lady operating the elevators smiled. "What is your business here today?"

"I need to speak to Inui-senpai of Tezuka-buchou's team." Ryoma said.

"That can be arranged. Please step inside the elevator." They did so. "Have a nice evening."

Was it evening already? Sakuno didn't even know. "Ryoma-kun, what time is it?"

"5:48." He replied, with a glance at his phone.

"Oh... I need to be home by 6:30 so, will this take long?"

Ryoma gave her a stare. "You're in a yakuza den and you are worried about getting home in time for dinner?"

Sakuno nodded. _Well... Considering I have an air-soft gun in my school bag and spikes hidden in my shoes, I think I'm fine._

He smirked. "I'll get you there in time, don't worry, Ryuu."

"Okay.." She somehow thought that she was getting home in an extremely unconventional way.

The elevator doors opened soundlessly. Ryoma turned to Sakuno.

"Now, don't do anything stupid. Kaidoh-senpai may accidentally kill you."

She gulped and nodded on the outside. _Please, like I'd be scared of some yakuza. _

Inui Sadaharu was a busy man. He was in charge of all the strategies and training of Tezuka-buchou's team in the Seishun Yakuza. He was also responsible for manufacturing safe performance drinks and drugs for the team to use and potentially sell in the future.

Kaidoh Kaoru was the most intimidating of the team and was Inui's personal bodyguard when not training or getting tested by Inui. He was more than enough to send whenever they had need to blackmail or threaten an individual and was quite useful in a fight.

Sakuno stepped slightly behind Ryoma, to keep up her character.

"Inui-senpai. You needed to see Ryuu?"

A tall, bespectacled man popped up amid the books and papers and technology. "Ah yes. Ryuu Sakura."

His gaze unnerved Sakuno on the outside, but on the inside Agent Ryuzaki was staring back at him solidly.

He suddenly took a picture of her. "I see..."

"Ryuu-san. Do you have any connection to Osakada Spy Agencies?"

"Ah! They're really famous aren't they? I've always thought Mrs. Osakada to be super pretty..."

Inui wrote something down in a notebook. "Okay."  
He proceeded to ask her many questions, all with varying degrees of awkward. Kaidoh just stood in the corner glaring. Not making any noise, but she could feel the strength of his glare on her back, reminding her.

_Don't step wrong, Sakuno. It could be fatal. You are in a den of lions._

After she had survived the Q&A, Ryoma smirked. "You're alive."

"Yes, thanks."

"Now you have the backing of the elite team from the Seishun Yakuza.

"What?"

"They can't hurt you, not unless I die."

Sakuno stared up at him. "But why me?"

He simply laughed and said, "Don't question it."

"Come on, let's get you home. You're in for a treat."

**xXx**

A motorcycle.

That's how Ryoma was going to drive her home.

_OH HECK YEAH I HAVEN'T GONE ON A MOTORCYCLE IN MONTHS!_

"Um... Is that safe?" Sakuno asked nervously. _I CAN'T WAIT FOR THIS OH MY GOD._

Ryoma smirked and threw her a helmet. "Get on, Ryuu."

_HECK YEAH. _"Okay..."

The ride itself was pure bliss. It was the wind and the fall leaves and Ryoma's back and the blurred people as they passed and speeding on the freeway. Sakuno held onto Ryoma.

Perhaps seducing him might get a tad bit more complicated.

But for now, Sakuno was living in the moment.

And the moment included a kick-ass motorcycle journey.

**xXx**

"Obaa-chan... Regarding my latest mission. What is Ryoma-kun's father like?"

Her grandmother, Ryuzaki Sumire sighed. "Echizen Nanjiroh is a perverted old man."

"Oh."

"But he is a great shot. Outdid me in darts. Dodged my shots. Can hold his alcohol."

"Oh."

"Ah, and I trained him a little." She smiled, "Those were the days."

"Oh."

"I think if you and Ryoma got married, he wouldn't mind."

"Obaa-chan!"

At this, Sumire just snickered and strategically exited the room.

Sakuno flopped down on her bed.

"Mou~ How am I supposed to 'seduce' Ryoma-kun?" She made the little air quotes with her fingers. "I mean, I talk to him on a daily basis already. Let's take this slow, Sakuno, okay?"

She blushed and hid her face in her pillow. His face while riding the motorcycle. It was something of pride, mixed with fondness and satisfaction. Sakuno liked that face. Perhaps she could see it again sometime.

But first, she needed sleep.

With all her tossing and turning in bed, Sakuno couldn't sleep. She sighed and opened up her laptop. Ryuzaki Sakuno was the kind of person that spoke aloud what she typed.

"The entrance to the Seishun Yakuza den is located..." Sakuno opened a program and set the time to 5:48. She copied the coordinates into the document.

"To enter the building, you need one of the their rings. The door itself is approximately half a foot thick, most likely bulletproof. The interior is lined with black marble which may also be bulletproof. There is one jade chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It's safe to assume that if that fell, it could kill somebody." Sakuno sighed and rubbed her eyes. _What else was there..._

"Ah... That's right. The receptionist was a woman approximately 5 feet seeing as she was wearing a pair of heels, unknown height."

Sakuno sighed and closed the laptop. If she didn't sleep right now, she would be miserable tomorrow. _Come on, Sakuno. Sleep! _

Eventually she did, drifted off into her dreams of yakuza and heels and jade chandeliers.

**xXx**

Fuji Syusuke knocked on Ryoma's window that night, scaring the shit out of him.

Fuji Syusuke himself was like a fucking ninja. A sadistic, silent, creepy as hell ninja. Who also happened to be a genius. And he gave you that feeling that if you piss him off, he'll stab you in the throat. And if you're nice to him, he'll smile angelically and you can have a fangirl moment.

Or that's how Ryoma saw him.

On the outside, Fuji seemed like a nice, calm, pretty boy. He was the type that didn't study yet got straight A's. He has a cactus collection and can play the flute beautifully.

But the real him was a sadist. Nothing else, just purely evil. Ryoma feared him the most other than possibly Inui because he was in charge of drugs.

"Echizen-kun," Fuji said once Ryoma opened the window. "Would you like to accompany me to a special meeting?"

Ryoma rubbed his eyes. "Hn, fine."

"Please be ready in ten minutes, I'll meet you outside." Fuji hopped down from his windowsill and proceeded to make his way to the front of Ryoma's house.

A sigh escaped Ryoma's lips. He put on a dark green shirt and a leather jacket over jeans. A splash of water on his face and he was out the door.

Fuji smiled, "Your ring, Echizen-kun?"

Ryoma waved his hand with the ring on it.

"Let's go then. Wouldn't want to keep Tezuka waiting now would we?"

"Hn."

They began walking into the inky black darkness of the night. Their destination was a local park.

Tezuka sat calmly on a bench, flipping through a newspaper. Inui stood, writing in a notebook while balancing on one foot. Every so often he would switch feet. Kaidoh glared around as if the trees might start attacking. The only other one there was Oishi Shuuchirou.

Oishi Shuuchirou was most definitely the most normal of the team, albeit he worried frequently. He was often the decoy that distracted the target while the other members attacked. All important exchanges or business meetings were handled under Oishi's watchful eye. The man was talented in business.

"Cheers," Ryoma called.

Tezuka looked up, "Now, to business. There is a rumor of a rising star in the spy world and that she's very young. We need to find her identity. I'll be sending out people to scout out missions and the Osakada Spy Headquarters, looking for a young spy. It also may be wise to locate Osakada Tomoka and look into her talents."

"Is that it?" Ryoma asked. "Can I go home then?"

"No."

Inui fixed his glasses, "We have some tests to run sometime. You need to come by on Friday."

"Hn, what am I being tested on?"

"Nothing too big."

Ryoma stared at Inui. That probably meant some kind of juice or drug. "Great. Can I go home now?"

"Also, Echizen," Tezuka began. Ryoma groaned. "I mentioned looking out for the spy. I think you may have a foreign exchange student coming in soon. Inui, details."

"Her name is Sano Anna. Short, petite, blonde. Just watch out for her."

"Hn. _Now _can I go home?"

Tezuka nodded. "Dismissed."

_Finally. _Ryoma waved lazily and walked off towards his house.

"You think Sano Anna is this spy?" Oishi asked.

"No, not particularly." Inui said.

Fuji smiled. "She's rather cute. And has a thing for guys like our rookie."

"Oh."

"That'll be interesting, ne?" Fuji tilted his head.

Oishi shivered slightly. "Sure..."

**xXx**

"Hey, Sakuno." Tomoka said on their walk to school.

"Hm?"

"New foreign exchange student coming in next week, I believe. Sano Anna."

Sakuno nodded.

"I did some background checks. She has a thing for bad boys, and is very short. I don't want to say it, but her hair is _gorgeous_. I'm not saying she's a spy, but..." Tomoka looked very serious. "She might go after Ryoma-sama."

"Okay..?" Sakuno looked confused.

"I'm saying you gotta work on that assignment. You gotta make sure she doesn't steal away Ryoma from you."

Sakuno blushed. "I don't even like him."  
"Yet," Tomoka grinned. "You're just in denial."

"Mou... I'm not."  
"Yeah, yeah. Come on, we're gonna be late."

**xXx**

**In case anybody was confused, I'll summarize.**

**Oshiro Tomoko- Osakada Tomoka**

**Ryuu Sakura- Ryuzaki Sakuno**

**The Seigaku team does not play tennis. They are all part of the Seishun Yakuza.**

**Rikkai and Hyotei will appear. I'm pretty sure they will be yakuza from a different gang but the ideas are very iffy right now. Maybe a different branch of the spy agency. **

**Next Time: Sano Anna enters the scene~**

Sano Anna's hair _was _to die for. It was long and curly and smelled likes peaches. Her eyes were wide set and a gorgeous brown. She had dimples in her cheeks and stood at about 5 feet.

"Oh my god she's so cute~!"

"Dude, that girl is super cute."

Sakuno eyed her cautiously. Ryuzaki Sakuno didn't trust "cute".

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review? Maybe even follow the story?**


End file.
